Leah - Conversation Achievement - More Than Stories
is an achievement in Diablo III. Tristram Available once you arrive at Adria's Hut in the Quest: The Legacy of Cain (Act I) Disappears at the start of the Quest: A Shattered Crown (Act I) Leah: For a long time, Uncle Deckard avoided coming back to this place. There were a lot of ghosts here for him. This is where Diablo drove old King Leoric mad and terrorized the people. I don't know what really happened here, but whatever it was, it was horrible. Nearly everyone who survived went mad. Adria's Death Available once you arrive at Adria's Hut in the Quest: The Legacy of Cain (Act I) Disappears before the start of the Quest: Trailing the Coven (Act I) Player: How did Adria pass to the Unformed Land? Leah: You mean how did she die? Well, details are hazy, but I know that Adria was obsessed with chasing the arcane. She knew she could never raise a child. Uncle Deckard believes that the madness and horror of her life finally caught up to her. Life with Cain Available at the start of the Quest: A Shattered Crown (Act I) Disappears before the start of the Quest: Trailing the Coven (Act I) Leah: I've spent most of my life traveling from place to place with Uncle Deckard while he did his crazy research. Player: What does your uncle seek? Leah: He's convinced that the forces of Hell will invade our world and bring about the end times. All these years, he's still searching for a way to stop this... apocalypse. Adria Available at the start of the Quest: A Shattered Crown (Act I) Disappears before the start of the Quest: Trailing the Coven (Act I) Player: Do you have knowledge of your mother? Leah: She wasn't from Tristram originally. She came here during the troubles. She was in search of something, but I am not sure what. She reminds me of Uncle Deckard, obsessed with the war between angels and demons. Leah's Childhood Available in the Quest: The Broken Blade (Act I) *During the drowned temple quest she will say: "This is amazing! It reminds me of being a child and searching for lost artifacts with Uncle Deckard", after which you can right click her portrait to have this conversation. **Please confirm this below. Leah: Uncle Deckard and I traveled all over the world in my youth, looking for lost lore and artifacts. It was so exciting-crawling around ancient temples, digging through forgotten crypts... I feel fortunate that Uncle Deckard raised me the way he did. The things I learned from him... But now I don't know. I see what his obsession with his quest has cost him... has cost us... About the Temple Available in the Quest: The Broken Blade (Act I) after entering the temple Leah: The drowned Temple was once known as the Sarceum Emporis. It was the most sacred of their temples, a site where legend claims angels would come to impart their wisdom on the nephalem. Leah's Power Available at the start of the Quest: Trailing the Coven (Act I) Leah: This damned power I have... Uncle Deckard said it came from my mother. He tried to teach me how to control it, using his Horadric training, but it never really helped. He never gave up on me, though. He was a great man. About Zoltun Kulle Available at the start of the Quest: Betrayer of the Horadrim (Act II) Leah: I don't like dealing with Kulle any better than you do, but I see no other way. If Adria says we must, then we must. Uncle Deckard trusted her, and so will I. About Adria Available at the start of the Quest: The Black Soulstone (Act II) Leah: I'm not sure what I expected it would be like to have my mother back... but it wasn't this. She's different than what I had imagined... I can see the toll her mission has exacted from her, just as it had with my uncle. Remembering Deckard Available at the start of the Quest: The Black Soulstone (Act II) Leah: I miss Uncle Deckard so much... It's hard going on without him. Player: Cain would be proud of you, Leah. Leah: Thank you... I'm going to get back to my research. The Archives Available right after the beginning in the Quest: The Black Soulstone (Act II) Realm of Shadow and disappears upon the activation of the terminus. *You have to talk to Leah in the Archives right before entering the Unknown Depths/Storm Halls. Leah: After everything we've come to know about Zoltun Kulle, I never imagined anything like this. Maybe Adria is right about the Black Soulstone. Kulle: You doubted me? How unfortunate... Soulstone Instability Available at the start of the Quest: The Siege of Bastion's Keep (Act III) Leah: The Black Soulstone's getting hotter, straining against me. They're... whispering to me from inside. Adria: The demons within seek escape. Only your power can keep it from splitting apart, my daughter. It's a heavy burden, but the fate of the world lies in your hands. Concern Available at the start of the Quest: The Siege of Bastion's Keep (Act III) Player: The stone fights against your control. Leah: It's getting more difficult, but it's nothing I can't handle. Adria: The demons war and rage to escape their imprisonment. Their fury will only increase over time. Leah is very brave, but we'd best hurry before her strength fails. Hopes Available at the start of the Quest: The Breached Keep (Act III) *unlocks Dreams Leah: I'm glad this is almost done. I don't... I don't think I have much time left. Player: It is the influence of the stone that makes you lose hope. Remember the inn you wish to build. Your safe place. Leah: No, you were right. There is no safe place for anyone. Look around us. If this keep can't protect us, what chance would a silly little inn have? Dreams Available at the start of the Quest: The Breached Keep (Act III) *unlocked by Hopes Player: Your strength is protecting us all, Leah. It should not be long now. Azmodan will be dead, and the soulstone will no longer be your burden to bear. Leah: The demonic rage is building up again. But I can do this. I know I can. Thank you. Category:Conversation achievements